Reapers Prophecy
by One-Slayer
Summary: What happens when a prophecy comes true and a girl is left to save the world from a god bent on destroying kinds like her. Now one child with the gift of Anamorphous has to travel through time and save the world from ending as well as save the world from


okay everyone THIS IS NOT A FAN FICTION STORY this is one of my own stories and I didn't know where to put it so I had to put it up like this, sry for any problems, if you still would like to read this story please do, I don't think it's all that great but other say it's pretty good so Idecided to get a second opinion, tell me what you think, iff something needs to change or I need to add something, this is my first story so bear with me. Thanks!

The Prophecy

An Order as old as the gods whom created this world. An order formed to protect all those Magical, safe from accusing and selfish eyes or Mortals. Each member a part of the next race next to them, untied as one to form Council of Magical Beings. Each leader of each race holds a different perspective as to hiding their kind among the humans. The council has chosen these being above all to lead their race.

Benjamin Cadmium, ruler of anything spiritual

Roberto Antoine, ruler of anything wolf form

Jordan Meeks, ruler of all that bitten, and dead

Silver Ravenwolf, ruler of all that of spells, and Wiccan

Drustan Ketlar, ruler of all warlocks good

Douglas, ruler of all demons good

Before them stood a man more powerful than all races combined, a man with such great power that he needs no other god to protect him. As their leader stands, Joseph Miguel. Born to both parents of gods, but cursed to live out his life on Earth. From the beginning since magick was found, he has ruled over all enchanted worlds, vowing to protect all from harm. From year to year and century to century his vow was never broken, that was until a new evil surfaces. A man turned god. From the deepest pits of hell he sold his soul to Hades to gain power, once more alive he forced each race to do their worst of him. Spirits imposed his body, Scratches of ware wolves, bite of a vampire, curse from a witch, and blood with his from the demons. With all powers mixed, his body grew to the power, his body hissed in pain as he accepted the growing evil Inside of his very body. Embracing the evil turned his body black, for revenge from the murder of his mother and sister, he slaughtered each god in return gaining the power they possessed. For miles Challengers of all races came to defeat this new threat, each failed, until only a few remain. With every new failure and the death of another The Council grew fearful. The murder of their king pushed them to their last option, to write and spellbound a cursed prophecy. With this prophecy the mortal was destroyed and the realms closed, locked for eternity, Thought it destroyed him, the prophecy cursed a Mortal child destined to be born into the world of a mother from a wiccan race and a father of an Immortal changing race, it also cursed all Magical beings. For the rest of time they would suffer with exile from the human world. As It Is Written So Shall It Be!!

Present Day 

_December 21, 3003_

_San Francisco, California_

**_" Ahh….Shit !"_** Sirius's groan of protest halted as a large hand snatched up the front of his leather jacket and lifted his into mid-air, with a quick thrust of it's arm, sirius flew from it's grasp.

_CRACK!! SNAP!! CRASH!! _The load noise of some wooden crates snapping in a million places sliced through the silent mid-night air. A sudden jolt of pain split through his body as Sirius came into contact with the piled up crates. The back of his head thumped against the back steel wall behind the crates. Wood tumbled from over head covering the remaining parts of his legs and stomach that hadn't been buried in packages of pill food. Sirius shook his head as if to clear his mind of thought. His body ached and his head throbbed. The slight stinging from the left side of his ribs was a way for his to know that something had spilt open his skin and that he was slightly bleeding, not that it mattered all his thoughts were on the Anamorphous. Its eyes were yellow and serpent-shaped, his tongue long and razor sharp, his bite deadly to anyone, a few pieces of his "borrowed" skin was already flaking showing off the reptile side in him. His thoughts snapped back to reality when he felt something warm and gentle begin tugging at his hand. Sirius looked out and up into the Fiery Red/yellow eyes of his partner, Destiny Hammington. As Usual she wore her all flames outfit. A black tank top with flames staring at the top and fading out near the bottom of her shirt, a pair of black leather pants with flames flaring up each side of her legs, her black heeled boots, with flames on the front a jewel in the center, which you could not see anyway, except now she wore a long leather trench coat, Sirius had a flamed decal lasered on. Her hair was normally a bit past her shoulders, and a curly light blonde color, now it was flipped out and a darker blonde with red highlights streaked through out her head. Even when she wasn't all fire death-like she stood at a perfect 5'6, unlike him whom stood at an abnormal 6'5. Her waist tiny and slim, her legs long and slightly muscular, her cheekbones normal and her nose small, her eyes an beautiful wide open shape and her lips full, with a hint of peach yet reddish color to them.

**_"Get your ass up Cromwell, there's no time for horse play, we got a anamorphous to kill!" _**She pulled once more freeing his legs from the debris. Packages scattered everywhere made it made to walk around to help him, but nonetheless she grabbed his arm and offered some help. He smiled at her generosity then pulled and tugged throwing pieces of wood and packages off of the rest of his body. At the last one he tugged and stopped, he inhaled sharply. Pain shot from his side to every nerve in his body. He pulled his hand away and gazed up at Destiny's face. Her eyes lit with worry, her brows furrowed in concern and her lips set on a deep upsetting mood. One glace at his hand turned her look to understanding, she nodded and crouched down to his good side and moved some of the debris away to make room for his bad side. She stopped and watched. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and reached back for the wood, he tugged. Inch by inch the wood left his side. The sickening sound of flesh parting was nothing compared to the pain he felt as it finally exited his side. His eyes opened and his glared turn cold, the wood had been broken into the perfect steak. The sharp point was covered in deep, red blood, his blood. His hand now stained with his blood and some dripping onto the glass street, while most was absorbed into the wood. The pain had eased away leaving a pissed feeling in the pit of his stomach.

What happens when a prophecy comes true and a girl is left to save the world from a god bent on destroying kinds like her. Now one child with the gift of Anamorphous has to travel through time and save the world from ending as well as save the world from the apocalypse. But what she didn't expect was to fall at the feet of a desirable and deadly man. What happens when the one key to save to world is no longer object form but rather the heart of a human and human she finds to Love?


End file.
